someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Waddle Dee
WARNING: This game contains massive spoilers for the game Kirby's Return to Dreamland. I am not responsible if you read on. Note: For anyone who might be mad I have no video evidence, it didn't occur to me at the time that I should record it. It caught me off guard anyways. The Incident When Kirby's Return to Dreamland came out, I had to have it. I was given it for Christmas by my parents. Unfortunately, since my father was in the military, we had to move to Australia that winter for a year, and when I got there, I learned I couldn't connect my American Wii to the TV's there. So, I just sort of waited. For a year. With a freshly made game collecting dust in my room. My parents got me an XBOX 360 to tide me over, but the only games I truly enjoyed was Street Fighter vs. Tekken, and Child of Eden. I wasn't a fan of the graphic stuff, nor did I care if it had a realistic look to it. When we moved back to America, I eagerly set up my Wii, ready to play the game I had waited a year for. I had to say, it was my favorite game, taking Crystal Shards to the side. (Note: I have old game consoles). Fortunately for me, I was good at finding energy spheres, and got all of them the first time I successfully completed a level. With this skill, the only challenge for me in Extra Mode was Metal General, and Magolor Soul. If you played, you know why. A month had passed since I finally killed that traitor Magolor for good. I got bored one day, and decided to mess around on the game. I invited my friend, who I shall address as Mark. Mark's favorite character was that Waddle Dee with the bandana, whatever you call it. I tried to get him to play as something else, but eventually I found he was a master at playing the character. With his help, I managed to complete both of the Challenge Arenas, and we decided to mess around with some Waddle Dee enemies. We started to attack them in stupid ways, and when he attacked one, the screen glitched for a little, like when you have a bad sattelite signal. We decided to take on the final boss, since he had to go home in 30 minutes. We were doing good, until Magolor made us fight upside down. For some reason, Waddle Dee stayed at the bottom of the screen, while I helplessly stayed as a rock. When Magolor brought the arena back to normal, Waddle Dee suddenly did the jab down attack. Kirby was saved from it when Magolor took the blow, as in, he was in the way (looks like redemption to me). He had to go home, so we said our goodbyes, and I continued my day. I woke up early in the morning to play some of the game before I went to my football game. It appeared I had forgotten to end the game, as Waddle Dee and Kirby waited on the screen. I decided to see if I could control both characters at the same time. I started by running around Magolor's ship. I accidentally pressed '2' while running in front of him, and Magolor spoke. "I'm not sure I should trust you with the task, especially with you randomly killing the locals." The locals? There weren't any NPC's in this game besides Magolor. I decided to play the first level, thinking it's just what he can say. The level had rain. It was quite, odd. I thought maybe beating the game had unlocked some kind of weather effects. I curiously explored, and saw a Waddle Dee. I started to inhale, but a rumble in the remote made me drop it. The Waddle Dee with a bandana was aiming his spear at me, and I saw a text box like Magolor's appear. "Kirby, these are my people. They aren't trying to attack you, they are just walking around. They are going on with their daily lives. They aren't monsters. Why are you attacking them? What do you gain from killing them? From beating them? Nothing. I only joined this quest because I thought I might be able to make you see my people in a different way. One more step, and I swear." I turned Kirby around to look at him, but he threw the spear, and the Wii's energy ran out, fortunately. I had wasted so much energy playing the game I didn't notice the red light warning. As I unplugged the wire so it could charge, it had ocurred to me. Why was I killing Waddle Dees? I don't recall a single one ever trying to attack me. A lot of them were often sitting down and looking at the sky. Why did I kill them? Was it because I had become too ignorant to pay attention? Or was I just that bloodthirsty? I took the disk out to take another look at it. Nope, nothing. But when I put the CD back in, Waddle Dee was gone from the game. I couldn't play as him on multiplayer, and I couldn't use the spear ability. When my friend came over, I avoided playing the game, because I was worried he would see it all. With Kirby Triple Deluxe coming out, I'm quite worried about one thing, and one thing only. Can I forgive myself? Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Kirby Category:Original Story